


И смех, и грех, и дровяной сарай

by medichka_shani



Series: Шаги по краю Бездны [1]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы часто, очень часто вспоминаем своих друзей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И смех, и грех, и дровяной сарай

**Author's Note:**

> подростковый способ снять напряжение детектед.

Дверь распахнулась с трагическим скрипом.  
\- Ох! - прозвучало с тем неповторимым веселым удивлением, с которым Исли обнаруживал, к примеру, Присциллу, доедающую чьи-то внутренности, или засевших вокруг лагеря разбойников.  
Правда, ни один, даже самый разнузданный разбойник не вел себя при этом, как сейчас Лаки, так что дальнейшую реакцию Исли предсказать было бы трудно - даже если бы у Лаки нашлись силы остановиться и подумать об этом.  
Дверь заскрипела еще раз, закрываясь.  
Лаки, остервенело вбивающийся в собственную руку, еще сильней зажмурил глаза, толкнулся бедрами пару раз и замычал от ужаса и удовольствия.  
От жгучего стыда, что его застукали за таким делом, щипало в подмышках и паху, и очень хотелось укусить себя за голый, покрывшийся "мурашками" зад.  
\- Я случайно. Я больше не буду, - досчитав до пяти, чтобы выровнять дыхание, громко и хрипло соврал подросток.  
\- Да мне-то что. Просто всегда считал, что этим проще заниматься под одеялом, в теплой постели. Если она, конечно, есть, - задумчиво и безо всякого ехидства отозвался Исли из-за закрытой двери. - А не в сарае с дровами.  
\- Там же Присс, - зачем-то брякнул Лаки и слегка приложился лбом о занозистую поверхность одной из досок, из которых был сколочен сарайчик - так, просто, чтобы прогнать ощущение падения в какой-то бешеный водоворот. - Присцилла там спит, на моей кровати!..  
\- Ах, ну да. Тебе не позавидуешь, - фыркнул Исли, и вот теперь Лаки совсем не был уверен в том, что над ним не ехидничают.  
Багровый, как свекла, мальчишка поспешно приводил себя в порядок, уничтожая результаты того, что всю ночь, пока Присцилла закидывала на него свои цепкие руки и ноги, ему снилась Клэр - взрослая, серебряноглазая, мягкая и жесткая одновременно, теплая, местами даже очень горячая...  
"Я не буду об этом думать сейчас", - торопливо решил Лаки, чувствуя, что тело опять готово его подвести.  
\- Когда завершишь процесс, захвати дров и растопку, пожалуйста: комнаты жутко остыли за ночь, - добавил Исли, и, развернувшись, пошел к крыльцу. Лаки слышал, как поскрипывает под его сапогами снег.  
В сарае было темно и тесно. Пахло древесной стружкой, выстуженным нежилым помещением и только что пролитым семенем.  
\- Я иду... Я принесу! - торопливо, на ощупь Лаки принялся таскать одни поленья за другими, радуясь, что за высокой стопкой сложенных на руках чурок можно спрятать собственную пылающую рожу.  
Пока он нес дрова через двор, ветер слегка остудил его, а мысли приняли ход совсем в другом направлении. В прихожей он раскланялся с хозяином дома, уступившим им лучшие комнаты, и поднялся наверх, в гостиную.  
\- Послушай, Исли, - сказал Лаки, высыпая дрова на ковер и склоняясь над камином. - Ничего, если я спрошу? У тебя ведь достаточно денег, так почему ты не нанимаешь слуг? Сам все делаешь. Носишь дрова, воду...  
\- По-моему, дрова принес ты, - тихо засмеялся Исли. Он сидел в кресле, завернувшись в халат и возложив ноги в сменных башмаках (домашних! сменных! башмаках! - Лаки поморгал. Где заканчивается Исли-воин, способный молниеносно нашинковать пресловутых разбойников, и начинается Исли, каждый день меняющий рубашки даже в походе, Лаки пока еще не мог точно определить), и изучал какую-то карту. - И за водой сейчас тоже ты пойдешь. И на кухню. А я... Я просто не люблю, когда рядом много чужих людей. И вообще людей не люблю.  
\- А не-людей? - неожиданно для себя спросил Лаки.  
Спросил и втянул голову в плечи.  
\- Нелюдей не люблю еще больше, - из кресла донесся смешок и шелест складываемой карты. - Еще вопросы?  
\- Ты пофехтуешь со мной сегодня? - благоразумно выкрутился Лаки.  
\- Не знаю. Я планирую позавтракать и выехать, чтобы завтра быть в городишке Руан - первом большом городе по эту сторону гор. Так что беги за водой. Кстати, Лаки, - Исли поднял голову от своей карты; глаза его смеялись. - Если тебе надо, то в том городке есть такой специальный дом с женщинами, которые...  
\- М-мне не надо, - мучительно побагровел Лаки, роняя щепки и пятясь назад. - У меня уже есть... друг. Хороший. Понимаешь?..  
\- Не совсем, - вздохнул Исли, подпирая щеку рукой. - У меня тоже был хороший друг, но к женщинам нам это ходить не мешало. Хотя, - Исли глянул в окно, на снежные шапки гор, прислушался к топоту ног Лаки по лестнице, - у Ригальдо были красивые глаза. Красивее, чем у них у всех.


End file.
